Sur le terrain de basket
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Depuis quelque temps, Kuroko intensifie ses entraînements le soir, après le départ de ses coéquipiers. Ces derniers sont inquiets et en fait part à Kise, qui décide d'aller voir Kuroko pour lui parler.


_Bonjour,_

 _C'est la première fois que je publie un OS sur le fandom Kuroko no basuke, et sur le couple Kise/Kuroko. Comme vous avez sans doute compris, mon écrit est porté sur un couple gay, donc âmes sensibles ou homophobes, je vous conseille d'éviter de le lire !_

 _Alors, je précise tout de même que j'ai commencé à écrire cet OS en novembre 2014, soit il y a presque trois ans ! XD Il y a eu de longues pauses entre chaque écriture et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de différences de style entre le début et la fin du OS._

 _En tout cas, je suis contente de l'avoir enfin fini car pendant un instant j'ai cru que jamais je n'arriverai à achever le OS (qui fait quand même plus de 12 pages word). Il est possible que j'ai laissé filé quelques erreurs d'inattention, je m'en excuse d'avance !_

 _N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte toute critique tant qu'elle est argumentée ! :-)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **SUR LE TERRAIN DE BASKET**

 **Couple** **:** KiseXKuroko (YAOI)

 **Genres :** Romance - amitié

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Seule l'intrigue sorte de ma petite tête et je ne publie pas cet écrit pour des fins commerciales.

 **Résumé :** Depuis quelque temps, Kuroko intensifie ses entraînements le soir, après le départ de ses coéquipiers. Ces derniers sont inquiets et en fait part à Kise, qui décide d'aller voir Kuroko pour lui parler.

/-/-/

C'était un soir comme un autre, où l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'entraînait, face au panier de basket, à bien marquer. En effet, depuis quelque temps, Kuroko avait décidé de rester plus tard que le reste de son équipe au gymnase afin d'être tranquille pour tirer des paniers. Il se savait médiocre et souhaitait réellement s'améliorer. Ses yeux bleu clair fixèrent intensément le panier rond et orange qui suspendait à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'il lança le ballon dur vers sa direction. Malheureusement, la sphère orange et noir rebondit sur le rebord du panier et résonna amèrement au sol dans plusieurs rebondissements réguliers, ce qui fit soupirer doucement le joueur, d'un ton las.

Il prit la dernière balle qui était rangée au fond d'un chariot et se concentra à nouveau sur le cerceau orange et fin. Ses bras se mouvaient d'eux-mêmes, se dirigèrent vers le filet et de ses mains, rougies par l'effort, lâchèrent le ballon. Un mordillement de lèvre se fit, montrant à quel point l'adolescent était frustré par cette dernière tentative. Il avait encore échoué son tir.

Certes, il était bon quand il s'agissait de faire des passes, lorsqu'il fallait aider ses coéquipiers à sortir de l'impasse au moment du marquage. Mais il voulait faire plus. Il désirait agrandir ses capacités et pouvoir marquer un panier dans un match décisif, dans un moment où personne ne s'y attendrait...

Il s'avança jusqu'à la dernière balle qui s'était arrêtée entre-temps contre un mur et recommença son lancer. Il décida de refaire une série de lancer, oubliant l'heure qui commençait à être tardive. Il ne semblait pas remarquer la nuit qui tombait de plus en plus, captivé par sa détermination à faire son entraînement intensif.

Il était vingt heures passées, le ciel, à travers les vitres, était désormais sombre. Le sixième joueur de la génération Miracle observait le ballon qu'il avait entre ses mains, l'air pensif. Ses orbes bleus devenus inexpressifs semblaient soulignés de cernes, signe qu'il était fatigué. Peut-être qu'il était temps d'arrêter l'entraînement, songea Kuroko lorsqu'il distingua des pas qui s'approchait de plus en plus vers lui. Il releva son visage couvert de transpiration, où de légères gouttes glissèrent sur sa nuque. Il posa son regard vers la porte à moitié ouverte et découvrit avec étonnement un visage familier.

« Kise ?

\- Salut. »

Le blond était arrivé à la hauteur de l'adolescent et sourit dans une attitude enfantine. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches le décoiffant négligemment avant de saisir le ballon de basket des mains de son ami. Dans un mouvement presque nonchalant, il envoya le ballon dans le filet sous le regard observateur de Kuroko. Il n'avait pas changé, pensa-t-il. Après son lancer, il laissa tomber ses longs bras de chaque côté de son corps élancé et dans un geste habituel, il cacha ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume.

« Mais, qu'est-ce tu fais là ? »

Le blond se tourna vers lui et dans une moue mi- soucieuse, mi-taquine, et soupira dans un petit sourire mélancolique.

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas content de me voir.

\- Si, si je suis content. C'est juste que… Je ne m'y attendais pas à te voir ici. » Se rattrapa Kuroko en tournant sa tête vers le panier afin de dissimiler sa gêne.

Il n'aurait pas pensé à le voir dans son gymnase et à cette heure-là. D'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ? Kuroko se rendit enfin compte que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment comprenant qu'il était resté, encore une fois, trop longtemps sur le terrain.

« Tes coéquipiers m'ont mis au courant de tes entraînements personnels. » Commença-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Le chevelu bleu pivota doucement sa tête vers lui et intercepta son regard évasif qui semblait ne plus quitter le panier de ses yeux dorés. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé lui répondre ? Épuisé, il n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit et attendit que Kise continue son monologue.

« Ils pensent que tu en fais trop, et je suis du même avis qu'eux. »

Et subitement, sans se préparer, Kuroko croisa son regard inquiet et tendre. Il s'en voulait atrocement d'être la source des craintes de ses amis. Il ne pensait pas que ses coéquipiers ainsi que Kise seraient soucieux à ce sujet.

« Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, tu sais ? »

Pour seule réponse, Kuroko baissa ses iris bleues au sol et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, comme si c'était devenu un tic. Il était embarrassé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer. Surtout, rassurer Kise. Rassurer, lui et ses yeux dorés intenses… Lui et ses cheveux couleurs de blés, lui et son visage inquiet. Son regard suivit un ballon pas loin de lui et décida de changer de sujet.

« De toute façon, j'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui. J'allais ranger. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir vers les nombreux ballons de basket lorsqu'il sentit une main grande et ferme s'entourer autour de son poignet, le retenant malgré lui sur place. Il n'osa pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard rempli d'inquiétude et il préférait fuir loin de ses recommandations. Il avait chaud, il avait un peu le tournis. Plus vite, il rangera la salle, plus vite, il pourra rentrer et dire calmement à son ami que tout allait bien.

« Kuroko… »

Un frisson s'électrisa tout le long de son corps face au ton compatissant de Kise. Pourquoi parlait-il avec cette douceur que lui seul connaissait. Il essaya de retirer son bras de l'emprise de son ami en continuant à s'avancer. Kise finit par le lâcher et le regarda ramasser les premières balles venues. Il commença à mettre les premiers ballons dans le chariot, suivit de Kise, qui fit de même afin de l'aider.

Une des balles que Kuroko voulait attraper roula soudainement au léger coup de pied involontaire de ce dernier, poussant ainsi l'adolescent à rejoindre le mur au bout du gymnase. Il la saisit enfin lorsqu'en se relevant, il sentit un souffle chaud à sa nuque. Il se retourna soudainement, le visage complètement rouge.

« Ki-Kise ? » Balbutia-t-il nerveusement.

Ils étaient trop proches, remarqua Kuroko mal à l'aise. Il déglutit difficilement et sentit une chaleur surplomber son corps tout entier tellement le blond s'était rapproché de lui.

« Tu m'as l'air si fatigué, murmura-t-il, je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas mangé. »

Déjà que ses efforts avaient épuisé toute son énergie, Kuroko pouvait sentir un autre vertige lui percuter, le bousculant ainsi, malgré lui, sur le torse du blond. Celui-ci remarqua son malaise et fronça ses sourcils, de plus en plus inquiet.

« Kuroko, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, je crois que je n'ai pas assez bu d'eau. »

Il se raidit au contact de ses grands doigts sur son front. Sa main était douce et glissa sur la peau encore humide d'effort de Kuroko.

« Ton front est trop chaud.

\- Je viens de finir mon entraînement, c'est normal.

\- Mais quand même. Tu en as fait trop. »

Kuroko n'osa pas croiser les orbes jaunes de son camarade. Ce dernier était en train de le fixer sans ciller et cela déstabilisa le sixième joueur de la génération Miracle.

« Je te trouve pâle, remarqua-t-il en s'éloignant à peine de lui

\- Kise… Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien. »

Le basketteur termina de justesse sa phrase lorsqu'il sentit un autre vertige. Cette fois-ci, il était plus lourd, plus fort que les précédents, l'obligeant à baisser ses paupières. Inconsciemment, il lâcha le ballon de ses mains rudes, ce qui fit résonner amèrement les rebonds de cette sphère orange et noir. Son corps épuisé perdit l'équilibre face au regard inquiet de Kise qui l'attrapa rapidement et presque violemment entre ses bras musclés.

« Kuroko ?! »

Essayant de reprendre son sang-froid, le blond porta le jeune homme dans ses bras et décida de l'allonger sur la première marche des gradins. Il l'observa et glissa sa main sous ses mèches bleues qui camouflait une partie de son front devenu bouillant.

« Bon sang, t'es devenu brûlant. » Murmura-t-il, de plus en plus soucieux.

Le visage de Kuroko était plus pâle qu'à l'instant même, intensifiant l'inquiétude du blond qui prit rapidement les affaires de son ami dans les vestiaires. Il saisit la bouteille d'eau presque vide de son ancien coéquipier qui traînait au milieu du terrain près du chariot rempli de ballons et la rangea dans le sac en bandoulière. Rapidement, il vérifia l'état de son ami et compris qu'il ne se réveillera pas de sitôt. Il le porta une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, décidé de l'emmener jusqu'à chez lui. Il fallait absolument que quelqu'un veille sur lui, songe-t-il, toujours soucieux. Il soupira, mal à l'aise, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, le sac sur l'épaule et le corps lourd dans ses bras.

 **O/O/O**

La clef dans la serrure, Kise réussit à la tourner et soupira de soulagement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait réussi à sortir ses clés logées dans sa poche arrière tout en maintenant son ami encore endormi dans ses bras. Après s'être introduit dans son petit studio qu'il louait depuis quelques semaines grâce à son salaire de mannequin, Kise déposa le jeune homme sur le lit double dans sa chambre. Heureusement, qu'il n'habitait pas loin du gymnase songe-t-il. Finalement avoir un petit boulot avait de bons côtés. Il lâcha lourdement le sac en bandoulière sur le sol près du lit et se pencha au-dessus du visage du basketteur afin de glisser une nouvelle fois sa main tiède sur le front chaud.

À peine avait-il touché la peau pâle et brûlante de son ami, que Kise partit dans la salle de bains. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard auprès de Kuroko, accompagné d'une bassine d'eau, d'un gant ainsi qu'un thermomètre. Il humecta le gant dans l'eau froide puis l'épongea sur tout le visage du chevelu bleu avant de sortir le thermomètre de sa petite boîte fine. Il la glissa sous le bras du jeune homme et attendit patiemment que celui-ci prenne sa température. Il remit en place le gant sur le front de Kuroko et songea qu'il devait retirer les vêtements de ce dernier. Il ne pouvait garder ses vêtements humides de transpiration sur lui au risque d'aggraver sa fièvre.

Il commença à défaire les lacets de ses baskets puis retira ces dernières afin de les poser près du lit. Ensuite, il jeta un œil au thermomètre qui affichait une forte température, ce qui fit sortir un son de surprise de la bouche du blond. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés face à l'objet devenu brûlant par la fièvre de Kuroko. En effet, le joueur de Seirin faisait presque quarante de fièvre. Après avoir mis le thermomètre sur la petite table de chevet, il hasarda ses grandes mains sur le débardeur humide de son camarade et commença à le relever doucement afin de le lui retirer.

Kuroko était maintenant en torse nu. Kise le contemplait sans gêne, sachant qu'il voyait rarement le torse pâle de son ami. Il était plus musclé que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait revu, remarqua-t-il dans un petit sourire taquin.

Son sourire s'évanouit rapidement, laissant installer l'inquiétude sur son visage. Kuroko se surmenait depuis un petit moment, ses coéquipiers avaient essayé de le dissuader d'en faire trop, de lui faire changer les idées, mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Il y a quelques jours, il avait rencontré par hasard Kagami, la nouvelle lumière de Kuroko dans un terrain de basket d'un quartier populaire, et il avait appris que son ami intensifiait de plus en plus ses entraînements. Il avait compris que toute l'équipe était inquiète pour le sixième joueur de la Génération Miracle. L'inquiétude avait été contagieuse et Kise avait décidé venir le voir afin de le convaincre de faire plus attention.

« Heureusement que j'étais là… » Soupira-t-il en jetant le vêtement au sol.

Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il n'était pas venu le rejoindre au gymnase ? Kuroko aurait fini par s'évanouir d'effort et personne n'aurait été là pour lui porter secours. Peut-être qu'il aurait encore continué à faire ses paniers et qu'il aurait sauté son dîner à force d'oublier que la nuit tombe…

Il profita pour plonger le gant devenu tiède dans la petite bassine puis l'essora rapidement avant de le remettre sur le front du jeune homme. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'au short avant de les arrêter, troublé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se rendait finalement compte qu'il allait voir son ami en tenue d'Adam et rien qu'à cette pensée, ses pommettes habituellement claires se colorièrent d'un rouge vif.

Il n'avait pas trop le choix, il était obligé de le déshabiller complètement afin de baisser la trop forte fièvre qui l'encombrait. Il commença donc à glisser le short mouillé de transpiration avant de le jeter sur le sol et d'emmener ses mains jusqu'en haut du torse.

Ayant l'impression de bafouer la dignité de Kuroko, le jeune homme s'en alla rapidement dans la salle de bains. Il profita pour sortir un autre gant de son placard tout en reprenant ses esprits. Il s'était rendu compte que son ami s'était musclé d'avantage, délaissant ainsi son physique de jeune adolescent. Kise le trouvait beau.

Sans perdre de temps, il retrouva l'inconscient et fini d'humidifier son corps avant de décider de le mettre dans son lit. Sa température avait un petit peu chuté et Kise espérait que son ami retrouvera son état normal bientôt. Tous ces entraînements lui demandaient trop d'efforts. Il devait impérativement qu'il le convainque, à son réveil, de faire plus attention à sa santé et écouter plus son corps.

 **O/O/O**

L'écho d'un ballon qui tombe résonna dans ses oreilles, un peu distant avant qu'un flash éblouissant apparaisse devant les yeux bleus de l'adolescent. Doucement et confus, Kuroko se réveilla encore un peu embrumé par son sommeil. Des images d'un terrain de basket l'avaient envahi dans sa mémoire et semblaient ne pas vouloir disparaître. Cela ressemblait à des débris d'un rêve, d'un souvenir qui paraissait récent. Il observa autour de lui, constatant qu'il n'était pas au gymnase de son école avant de réaliser qu'il était seulement vêtu de son boxer sous la couette d'un lit inconnu. Il ne se rappelait pas de s'être dévêtu et encore moins d'être venu dans ce petit appartement. Il trouva une bassine près du lit où flottait encore un gant puis son regard se dirigea vers la décoration du studio. Les murs étaient clairs tandis que les meubles étaient marron foncé.

Une odeur de nouilles flotta dans les airs et arriva jusqu'au nez du garçon qui sentit subitement son ventre se tordre de douleur. Il avait faim et cette odeur culinaire avait ouvert son appétit. Curieux, il décida de sortir du grand lit tout en prenant la couette sur son corps pâle et s'avança jusqu'à l'ouverture de la cuisine où il découvrit son ami devant les fourneaux.

« Kise... »

Le grand blond se retourna rapidement vers le jeune homme, soudainement soulagé de le voir debout.

« Kuroko, tu t'es réveillé ! Constate-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres

\- Euh... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On était au gymnase et...euh... Je ne me rappelle plus de rien.

\- Tu t'es évanoui sur le terrain. Heureusement que j'étais là pour te rattraper !

\- Oh. » Répondit-il simplement.

Kuroko se sentit affreusement gêné. Il avait l'impression d'être un fardeau pour Kise et il détestait cela. Depuis quelque temps, il avait cet étrange sentiment d'être un poids pour ses amis et coéquipiers.

« J'étais inconscient pendant longtemps ?

\- Hum, je dirais une bonne demi-heure. Tu avais des poussées de fièvre, j'étais vraiment inquiet !

\- Je suis désolé, je te cause des soucis. » Dit-il en détournant le regard.

Il avait resserré la couette sur son corps tandis que son ventre gronda bruyamment sous les yeux écarquillés du blond. Ce dernier sourit puis averti son ami que le repas était bientôt prêt.

« Oh, ne te dérange pas pour moi. Je vais rentrer.

\- Il en n'ait pas question. Je ne te laisse pas sortir avec le ventre vide. »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, commença à se diriger vers le lit où il remarqua son sac de rechange.

« Hé ! » Réagit Kise d'un air outré par l'indifférence de son ami

Alors que Kuroko continua son chemin jusqu'à son sac, il se sentit soudainement tiré vers l'arrière, au niveau de son coude, avant de comprendre que Kise l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

« Tu vas rester, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il un peu sèchement malgré son regard qui trahit son inquiétude.

Dans le feu de l'action, la couette tomba une partie, dévoilant la moitié du corps de Kuroko. À cette vue, le mannequin rougit tout en détournant son regard, perdant ainsi son air soucieux alors que le joueur de Seirin tenta de retrouver son peu de dignité en remettant maladroitement le drap sur son épaule. Le moment fut embarrassant pour les deux amis qui avaient momentanément perdu leurs voix.

Kuroko était déstabilisé par son regard. Il avait deviné que c'était lui qui l'avait déshabillé et l'avait allongé dans son lit. Rien que d'y penser cela rendit mal à l'aise le pauvre adolescent qui ne savait plus quoi songer à propos de sa relation avec le blond. Il savait que ce n'était pas comme avec ses autres amis et cela le perturbait plus qu'autre chose.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus réellement se contrôler lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, qu'il n'était plus lui.

« Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ?

\- Euh… Oui bien sûr, répondit-il, troublé par ce changement de sujet.

\- Merci. »

Et sans dire un mot de plus, Kuroko prit son sac et s'enferma dans la salle de bains de son ami qui l'observa silencieusement, toujours inquiet.

 **O/O/O**

Kise en avait profité que son ami prenne sa douche pour troquer son costume contre un jogging et un débardeur, tenu propice à une soirée calme avant de se coucher. Il espérait que Kuroko avait changer d'avis sur le fait de quitter illico de son appartement le ventre vide. S'il voulait, il l'aurait même demandé de passer la nuit mais il savait que cela serait compliqué de convaincre le sixième joueur de la génération Miracle de rester dormir.

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ramener le plat sur la table de la petite salle à manger. Il le vit arrivé, les cheveux mouillés et habillé d'un survêtement de son équipe de basket.

« Tu sors juste à temps pour le dîner, j'ai fait des nouilles ! Allez installe-toi ! »

Kuroko n'eut le temps de protester que le blond l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une des chaises avant que celui-ci s'installe en face de lui.

« En plus ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé ensemble. »

Kise vit un petit sourire se former sur le visage stoïque de son ami, ce qui maltraita son pauvre cœur. Quand est-ce qu'il l'avait vu sourire pour la dernière fois ? Kise avait l'impression que c'était il y a si longtemps…

« Oui, c'est vrai, ça fait un bail. »

Rapidement, les assiettes des deux hommes furent remplies et Kise sourit en voyant son ami manger rapidement son repas. Son entraînement l'avait sans aucun doute creusé son appétit et l'avait rendu affamé.

« T'en a de l'appétit ! »

Kuroko rougit à cette remarque et mangea plus lentement sous le regard moqueur du mannequin. Celui-ci tenta de lui faire la conversation, mais Kuroko répondit, comme à son habitude, par des phrases concises et presque mystérieuses.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tandis que les deux garçons débarrassèrent la table, Kuroko lui fait savoir son projet de rentrer chez lui. Kise fit la moue, ne voulant pas que celui-ci parte. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui et surtout lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas recommencer à faire ses entraînements intensifs.

« Kuroko… Avant que tu t'en ailles, j'aimerais te parler de tes entraînements.

\- J'ai dû trop forcer aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Il aurait bien voulu lui répondre qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois mais il préféra s'abstenir et répondre autre chose.

« J'espère bien. Je… Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Kise s'était rapproché de lui, tandis que Kuroko recula mais se heurta rapidement à l'évier de la cuisine.

« Quand je t'ai vu t'évanouir tout à l'heure, j'ai eu très peur.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi cet entrainement tous les soirs ? »

Le chevelu bleu garda sa tête baissée, toujours silencieux. Kise glissa sa main sur son poignet frissonnant le sixième joueur de la Génération Miracle, à ce simple contact. Puis, doucement, le blond redressa sa tête tenant son menton à ses doigts délicats afin de le regarder en face. Ce qu'il lit dans les yeux de Kuroko, le figea sur place. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si expressif et cela le chamboula quelque peu.

Le silence commença à les écraser, Kise perdit le souffle tandis que Kuroko ferma les yeux pour songer à autre chose qu'à l'inquiétude de son ami. Alors qu'il tenta de s'échapper du blond, ce dernier le retint en mettant ses bras sur l'évier, ce qui encercla le joueur. Kuroko était sans issue. Kise s'approcha un peu plus, frôlant son corps contre le sien.

« À quoi penses-tu Koroko ? »

Un frisson parcourut le corps de l'invité, Kise le remarqua et ne manqua pas d'avancer son visage vers le sien, comme s'il savait que sa présence pouvait le rendre plus sensible.

« Kuroko… » Murmura-t-il

Il pouvait le sentir frémir à sa voix suave, Kise se doutait que son ami ne fût pas indifférent à ses charmes. Il savait, ô combien, Kuroko luttait pour cacher ses émotions qui le trahissaient trop bien son attirance. Parfois, il en jouait, le trouvant tellement mignon…

« Je… je dois partir. » Tenta-t-il de convaincre.

Kuroko avait relevé ses bras vers le torse du blond afin d'avoir une impression de distance, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Son regard avait baissé, les joues devenant légèrement rosées par la présence trop proche de Kise.

« Reste. »

Kuroko pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage tellement il était proche de lui. Son corps ne cessait de frissonner, de trembler d'émotion, de se chauffer tellement la tension était palpable… Il avait l'impression que son corps allait le lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre et que sa fièvre le posséderait à nouveau.

« Il se fait tard, il faut vraiment que j'aille. » Réussit-il à articuler.

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois tandis que le blond se pencha dangereusement vers le visage de son ami. Ce dernier s'aperçut et se figea en voyant le regard envoûtant de Kise jusqu'à ce qu'il sente doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son corps semblait réagir brutalement, le sortant de cette torpeur qu'il avait inconsciemment envahi son organisme. Il sentait son sang propulser davantage ainsi que son visage habituellement pâle devenir rouge. Ses mains devinrent moites tandis que son cerveau ne cessait de se bloquer sur ce qui était en train de se réaliser. Kise l'embrassait…

Après plusieurs secondes sans bouger, Kuroko décida de répondre lentement à son doux baiser. Peu à peu, le mannequin se fit plus insistant, sa langue demandant l'ouverture de l'accès que le joueur autorisa. La bouche entrouverte, il laissa sa langue rejoindre sa jumelle dansant ainsi dans un ballet humide et agité. Petit à petit, le baiser se fit moins timide, rapprochant encore plus les deux hommes qui ne l'étaient déjà. Kuroko se tenait à lui, les mains agrippées sur le vêtement de son amant.

Kise en profita pour l'enlacer, ses bras autour de ses hanches étroites, collant presque instinctivement son bassin contre le sien. À ce contact, Kuroko lâcha un gémissement étouffé, provoquant le blond qui dévora un peu plus la bouche rosée de ce dernier. Kise perdait le contrôle, il ne voulait plus lâcher le pauvre Kuroko qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il pouvait le sentir se soumettre à ses caprices et gémir une deuxième fois dans sa bouche, sa langue ne cessant découvrir sa jumelle. Leur baiser était un peu maladroit mais il était profond et sincère. Ils finirent par s'écarter à bout de souffle.

À peine s'était-il remis de leur premier baiser que Kuroko tenta de s'éloigner du jeune homme, embarrassé.

« Je…euh… Je dois rentrer. »

Finalement Kise le laissa partir, le silence s'imposant lui-même dans l'appartement jusqu'au claquement de la lourde porte d'entrée que Kuroko venait de traverser, ce qui le sortit de sa léthargie. Il soupira, touchant délicatement, de ses doigts fins, sa bouche soudainement sèche. Il avait embrassé Kuroko, il s'était laissé dominer par son envie capricieuse et avait pris le risque que le chevelu bleu puisse le rejeter…

Il sourit doucement réalisant que Kuroko avait répondu à son baiser et qu'ils avaient partagé un moment intime. Il adorait cela, même si concrètement Kuroko n'avait pas voulu retenter l'expérience, sans aucun doute, gêné par son audace. Il pensa à revenir le voir le lendemain, ce qui fit soudainement perdre son sourire. Il n'avait pas réussi à découvrir les raisons des entraînements intenses de son ami et espéra comprendre rapidement ce qui se passait dans la tête de Kuroko. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il partit dans sa chambre pour se préparer à dormir une nuit pleine de rêves.

 **O/O/O**

Le ballon orange rebondit plusieurs fois avant de rouler vers un coin du gymnase. Il était dix-neuf heures passées et n'y avait plus personne à part le sixième jour de la génération Miracle. Ce dernier s'entrainait encore devant le filet suspendu, ratant la plupart de ses paniers. Kuroko avait entamé son entrainement personnel depuis le départ de ses camarades, une demi-heure plus tôt et ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter. Il ne cessait d'échouer ses paniers par manque de concentration. Ses pensées étaient comblées de souvenirs de la veille. Le goût du baiser de Kise ne voulait plus le quitter et l'adolescent se léchait les lèvres inconsciemment à ce souvenir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser un autre lancer, il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans le gymnase. Il observa la silhouette qui venait sur le terrain et compris qu'il s'agissait du blond. Il rougit rapidement, tournant son regard vers le panier mais sa concentration fut complètement brisée par le pas nonchalant de son ami.

« Salut Kuroko. »

Sa voix résonna, ce qui donna l'impression à Kuroko que son cœur tremblait encore plus. Décidément, rien ne se faisait comme il le voulait…

« S'lut. »

Il décida de lancer à nouveau le ballon vers le panier mais ne put le réaliser, car le blond le retenait. Sa main maintenait son bras, et doucement le baissa. Kuroko se tourna, toujours les pensées du baiser dans son esprit. Il rougit en prenant conscience que le blond l'observait intensément.

« Kuroko, arrête-toi là. Tu es déjà épuisé.

\- Je souhaite continuer.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Kise avait essayé de savoir les raisons, la veille, et Kuroko n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette conversation de leur fougueux baiser. Il avait chaud. Il savait pertinemment que cette soudaine chaleur n'était pas celle due à son entraînement. C'était Kise qui lui faisait de drôles d'effet, qui le mettait dans tous ses états et cela le rendait encore plus réserver. Kuroko n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du mannequin.

« Bon sang, Kuroko je veux simplement t'aider… »

Il resserra sa prise sur son bras. Kuroko avait abaissé le ballon, le mettant à la hauteur de ses hanches.

« Donne-moi le ballon, s'il te plaît. »

Kuroko soupira doucement puis obéit à son camarade. Il se laissa faire, le blond l'emmena jusqu'aux vestiaires. Kuroko n'avait pas la force de lui contredire. Kise délaissa le ballon dans le chariot et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Kuroko frissonna à cet inattendu contact avant de timidement entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

« Il est temps que tu te prépares à rentrer. Mais avant cela, j'aurais bien voulu que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'acharnes à réaliser toutes ces entraînements personnels. »

Ils venaient tout juste d'arrivé dans les vestiaires. Tout en disant ces mots-là, Kise serra davantage sa main dans la sienne, par crainte de le faire fuir, de l'éloigner de lui. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Il savait qu'il était sur un sujet sensible, de plus ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tenta d'aborder la conversation, il avait cette impression qu'il était un peu trop insistant. Il se raidit en entendant son ami soupirer grassement.

« Je vois que tu t'inquiètes toujours pour moi.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas que ces entraînements empiètent sur ta santé. S'il te plaît Kuroko, explique-moi pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Je voudrais juste comprendre. »

Kuroko frissonna à sa demande, ce dernier savait que la curiosité du blond tiraillait celui-ci et que son propre silence le rendait encore plus inquiet. Il décida donc de dévoiler le motif de ces entrainements intensifs, espérant faire taire l'anxiété de son ami.

« Je suis un boulet pour l'équipe. »

Kise écarquilla de surprise face à cette réponse complètement inattendue. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi Kuroko pouvait être un boulet pour son équipe. Non, décidément, cette réponse ne le satisfaisait absolument pas et l'inquiétait, même, davantage.

« Comment ça ? Tu es un super joueur !

\- Kise ! Je suis incapable de marquer un seul panier ! Riposte-t-il en lâchant la main violement de la sienne, Je ne sais faire que des passes, juste que ça ! »

C'était la première fois que le blond le voyait réagir si subitement. Il se doutait bien que Kuroko était frustré par ses compétences et en colère contre lui-même de ne pas savoir faire plus pour aider son équipe à être plus forte.

« Peut-être, mais tes passes son spéciales ! Personne n'arrive à te les contrer ! Il ne faut pas que tu te croies impuissant, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as un vrai talent, aies confiance en toi et en tes coéquipiers.

\- Mais enfin tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis, je suis qu'un boulet pour … »

Kuroko n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Kise le pris violemment le visage pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Comment il détestait l'entendre que c'était un boulet ! Il ne voulait plus entendre ce mot sortir de sa bouche. S'il y avait un moyen pour le faire taire, c'était forcément celle-là !

Kuroko sentit la langue du blond s'incruster dans sa cavité buccale et gémit doucement face à cette intrusion brutale. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il était submergé par différentes émotions, la colère, la frustration, le désir, mais également de l'appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de choses avec un homme et encore plus avec un qu'il désirait depuis un petit moment. Il ne comprenait plus vraiment ses sentiments, il ne savait plus réellement où était la limite entre l'amitié et le désir, il n'osait à peine penser que cela pouvait ressembler à de l'amour. Non, c'était trop tôt pour qu'il assume réellement ce qu'il était en train de faire. En revanche, Kuroko comprit rapidement que le blond semblait être plus à l'aise avec ce genre de manière, et qu'il assumait, largement mieux que lui, ses actes pêchés.

Il oublia même le sujet principal de leur conversation et se concentra simplement et purement sur la bouche qui ne cessait de baiser ses lèvres rosées et humides. Doucement, le sixième joueur de la génération Miracle glissa ses bras autour du cou du mannequin, qui ravit par ce soudain rapprochement, intensifia encore plus leur embrassade.

Rapidement, l'air leur manqua, leur contraignant de se séparer pour retrouver leur souffle. Tous deux avaient les joues rouges d'effort et de gêne.

« Kise… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de ça également…

\- ça, quoi ? » Répondit faussement innocemment.

Le mannequin s'approcha de nouveau du jeune homme, les yeux remplis de désir. Il savait que sa réponse mettrait Kuroko mal à l'aise. Il adorait le voir batailler contre sa conscience et ses gestes trahissant son malaise, cela ressemblait presque à des tocs.

« Je…Eh bien, de ça quoi… »

Kise sourit. Il le vit détourner le regarde, embarrassé sans aucun doute par son aura possessif. Qui aurait cru que le petit Kuroko était si pudique ? Il n'osait pas dire le mot fatidique et cela le rendait encore plus mignon.

Petit à petit, les deux jeunes hommes étaient de nouveau proches. Kise s'avança un peu plus et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur le front du bleu. Celui-ci se raidit avant de finalement se détendre au contact doux de son ami.

« Tu me plais. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure engloutis dans le silence des vestiaires. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Kuroko face à cet aveu. Il ne s'y attendait pas à ce qu'il amorce ce sujet délicat par une confession digne d'une bombe.

« Tu vas me rendre dingue, soupira Kuroko, si ça continue je vais tomber am… »

Curieux de savoir pourquoi son ami s'interrompt subitement, il s'écarta doucement et le découvrit les joues rouges, le regard fixant vers un point invisible.

« Kuroko ?

\- Euh… Je vais prendre une douche. »

Kise fronça les sourcils, insatisfait par cette fuite improvisée. Il ne voulait pas filer son ami surtout après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Malgré qu'il soit content de l'entendre dire qu'il le rendait dingue, il avait cette impression que Kuroko voulait dire quelque chose d'important…

« T'allais me dire quelque chose. »

Kise le retint par le bras, ses yeux dorés fixant le joueur. Celui-ci mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, que le blond tenta ne pas dévorer du regard.

« Rien d'important.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais qu'on parle de… ça. Je sais que tu as peur, que ça doit être nouveau pour toi.

\- A t'entendre, tu as l'air de connaitre pas mal de choses sur le sujet. » Répondit-il ironiquement.

Le silence qui s'installa entre eux fit comprendre au bleu qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il soupira doucement, croisant le regard de son ami.

« Tu me plais également Kise. Oui, j'ai peur de ce que notre relation peut devenir maintenant qu'on… Qu'on a dépassé la limite de l'amitié. C'est la première fois que j'ai une attirance pour un autre homme et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour aller plus loin.

\- On prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Je saurais être patient. »

Presque naturellement, Kise mit ses mains dans les siennes et mis sa bouche au-dessus de sa tête dans un autre baiser tendre.

« Donne-nous une chance. »

A ces mots, Kuroko sourit puis recula silencieusement avant de lâcher les mains du concerné.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai une douche qui m'attend.

\- D'accord, je serai sur le terrain. »

Et sans dire un mot de plus, Kuroko commença à retirer candidement son haut sous le regard tentateur du blond, tout en rentrant dans les douches communes des vestiaires.

 **O/O/O**

Kise était au milieu du terrain. Il avait rangé le chariot rempli de ballons dans le local prévu à cet effet et avait attendu patiemment Kuroko. Ce dernier sortait justement des vestiaires, son sac de sport à son épaule et son sac de cours à sa main.

« Désolé pour l'attente.

\- Hum hum…, c'est vrai que j'ai attendu longtemps, alors on fait des choses pas très catholique sous la douche en pensant à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Qu- quoi ? Mais ne me dis pas ce genre de choses ! »

Tout en répondant d'un air gêné, Kuroko lui donna un coup-de-poing pas très fort sur son torse pour lui montrer son mécontentement.

« Hé ! Mais je plaisante ! … Enfin j'espère que tu penses vraiment à moi si tu le fais…

\- Kise ! »

Le blond rigola puis se baissa rapidement vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser afin de se faire pardonner de son comportement enfantin. Le sixième jour de la génération Miracle se laissa faire, devenu accro à ses baisers et à son audace.

Sûrement que Kise viendra tous les soirs pour le convaincre d'arrêter ses entraînements supplémentaires. Certainement que dès le lendemain, il sera à nouveau sur ce terrain avec lui pour échanger un autre baiser.

Et peut-être qu'un jour, lui aussi, il arrivera à trouver le courage pour l'embrasser. Mais pour l'heure, Kuroko profita des lèvres douces et de la langue fougueuse de Kise, déjà parti loin du terrain de basket et de ses entraînements, dans un autre monde…


End file.
